Entering the snakes realm
by PrettyInternetBarf
Summary: Amy is kidnapped and finds herself in . . . . the kabra's mansion! Adventure, twists and turns, some amian here and there! Read and review please!
1. Books and Kidnappings

The bustle and stir of London continued. People going in and out as the afternoon rush had begun. Children were coming home from school in their neat uniforms, boys with crooked ties and girls with their angelic faces gleaming in the sunlight. To most people, this might be the most beautiful things to see every time they turned around to face the view behind them in their office. But not to Vikram Kabra.

Vikram Kabra. The leader, the head. Call it what you may, he was angry. But to anyone else in the house like the dozens of butlers and maids that kept the house in pristine condition, this wasn't different than their usual mood of his that they faced. But today he had gotten a phone call from his wife Isabel. He wasn't happy. He had come to find out that Isabel and his children, Ian and Natalie, were not succeeding. They had numerous times tried to kill those two orphan brats and deprive them of their clues, but none worked. Instead, their last attempt had ended up killing one of his own agents. Now things were growing too far. He had to do something about it and he knew just what.  
Vikram turned to face his office, away from the view he distasted. He picked up a phone that was linked to his most trusted butler. He pushed the button that led to an immediate speed dial of the butler and was immediately picked up.

"Butler."Vikram spoke in his silky british accent quite alike to Ian Kabra's."Arrange with the airport of Jakarta that our plane will be coming in, Get the plane ready in thirty minutes. We will be leaving then."He ended in a snappy voice.  
He and his wife had taken care of those brats parents, now he would have to take care of them.  
A stupid evil grin fit for him spread across his face, his complexion then too similar to his son's.  
* * * * * *

In the Jakarta airport were Amy, Dan, Nellie, and Saladin who was myrpping quite so often. Amy and Dan were slumped on the airport stiff gray chairs. Their flight was leaving in 7 hours, their luck. They were following a hunch of course, but their hunch's usually led them to a clue. South Africa was their stop. Turns out, Dan had memorized the whole letter in exact words and found out that some letters were bolder than others. Out came an anagram that Dan had unscrambled and they got South Africa. No doubt Isabel would have seen it sooner or later and tail them again.  
"Come on you guys, we have 7 hours," Nellie said trying to put emphasis on 'hours' by making air quotations and shaking her ipod's headphones.  
"I know. But what can we do? We are in an airport." Amy said reluctantly.  
"I don't know . . . . How about we look around in the shops. We aren't going to come back to Jakarta."Nellie said back to her. Her ipod hanging loosely but still blasting in her ear.  
"I am sorry. But i feel like we have been more in the airports than ever. This is my home." Dan said intruding into the conversation speaking like a robot and spreading his arms in a downward motion in a semi-circle. Amy rolled her eyes and stood up. Amy then spotted a second hand bookstore. A sharp pinch of pain entangled her. She missed her friends at the secondhand bookstore back in Boston.  
"Uh . . . i'll go and check that bookstore out." Amy said quickly and hurrying off to the store.  
Amy ran across to the shop and stepped in. The air conditioner on high gave Amy goosebumps but stepping in, the coolness got lower making amy feel better. Rows and rows of books were in the shop, all neatly arranged and organized. Amy went to the reference section expecting only indonesian books, but there weren't. There were books from all over the world. Languages Amy didn't speak and many english were tightly tucked into the modern looking bookshelves. She walked over to the section and amazed to see that they had even organized them into the continents they were about.  
Amy's hands crawled delicately over the subsection of books in AFRICA. There nestled tightly among the others was a hard-cover book about South Africa. Amy pulled the book out. She turned it over and opened it. She didn't really care about cover. She wanted to see the pages that could hold a story about one of her family members. She felt a weird pinch on her and now felt again how much had meant about the "family making the biggest impact on human history." She was here, a Cahill, looking through a second hand book shop for traces of her ancestors; which was imminent.  
She then saw a sentence that caught her eye. Mysterious events. She immediately started fast walking toward the purchase counter with only a few indonesian rupiah's clanking in her pocket. The books around her was swirling. The only thing intact was the purchase desk.  
"Ian. We have to get out of here. Mummy is in the Burberry shop and i just neeeed a new white trench coat."  
Amy froze. She knew that voice anywhere. That silky high-pitched british accent drawling. She would have to run for it. Run to the purchase desk and quickly throw the money and run for it. They couldn't see her with a book of South Africa.  
Amy turned around and saw to her surprise that Ian was right behind her looking intently at a book of the new section that the shop actually bought. Natalie was on his side wearing expensive clothes and was looking as glamorous as ever. Amy turned back and started running. The bored man behind the purchase counter looked up and told her to slow down.  
That caught Ian and Natalie's attention. Natalie was unaware of who it was, but Ian recognized her. Her reddish-brown hair bouncing wildly as she ran. On that instant he started running too leaving Natalie to shout back at him to come back but reluctantly followed him to see where he was going.  
Amy had thrown the remaining money she had in her pocket at the counter and gave the book to the worker there to give her back her change. The worker scanned the book very slowly, waiting for the receipt. It seamed to take forever. Ian too was catching up to her, followed by Natalie. Amy was scared to death. What were they going to do to her. And what would their toxic mother do to her?

Amy was being tailed. Ian and Natalie were following her. Her heart was pumping with a mad sensation to kick them and threaten to spit on Natalie's clothes. But she was running like she had never run before. Past the tourist shops and kiosks trading different currency's with other people. The sounds were merging together and the shapes and colours of everything were mixing up and swirling like they did in the bookshop. The book was still clutched in her hand, cold against her now sweating palms.

Amy was far away from Dan and Nellie and Saladin now, she wasn't able to get back to them without getting caught by the annoying pair of siblings behind her that were armed with a dart gun.

Amy got to the main entrance and exit of the airport luckily to see about 40 people holding cameras and shouting questions at who knows where. Paparazzi. This was her chance. She quickly deliberately got herself entangled in the crowd blocking the main entrance/exit and made her way through.

There were taxis lined up perfectly. She took the nearest one opened the door and finally took in air. But she felt herself normal in less than 30 seconds. She was use to this.

"Where do you want to go?" the Taxi driver asked.  
"Um . . . . Anywhere but here!" Amy answered frantically.

The taxi man must have been in speed racing because the minute Amy looked out the window to see if the two siblings were still behind her; Amy was pushed back hard, slamming into the seat.

Everything was a blur, but it seemed like the taxi driver was driving her somewhere that was airport related. Because when she looked outside, they were heading through the gates which were all surprisingly open with no guards.

They had arrived into the airplane landing strip. Enormous airplanes were all around them.

"Where are you taking me?" Amy shouted over the noise.

Apparently the taxi man couldn't hear or he just wasn't listening to her. The taxi man drove the car effortlessly to a white jet plane parked.  
"Get out of the car now!" shouted the taxi driver at Amy.

Amy reluctantly got out of the car with her book in her hand.

"Get in the plane!" Ordered the taxi man.

When Amy didn't obey him, he opened the door wider and then picked Amy up and dropped her instantly on the ground when his shoes touched the soft carpet.

" is ready to see you now," he said roughly.

Amy was lying on the plush carpet floor in the plane she "dropped" into. Panic filled the inside of her. Like usual in everything Lucian, one wall of the plane which she was dropped into was covered with the Lucian crest. The room in the plane was nice. There was a coffee table surrounded by some nice furniture which even the best Janus would have picked. Seated in one of them was a man that looked quite like someone she knew. Then when looked at the man's eyes, she knew who this must be. Ian and Natalie's father.

He was wearing designer business man clothes and wore a broad grin on his face.

"Ah! Finally we meet. My name is Vikram Kabra. You must be . . . "  
"It's A-a-Amy" she stuttered nervously biting her lip.  
"Ah! Yes. Amy. Now would you like to sit down?" He asked in a warm voice gesturing to the sofa like chair right beside him.  
"N-no. I w-w-want to go b-back." she said stuttering again.  
"I am sorry. That cannot happen." He said in an apologetic voice.

Amy stood up now. She was tired of this. He was nowhere near the door and she could leave if she wanted to. She took about three steps but bumped into something or someone. Her head hit something soft as it landed so close to hitting the ground hard. She could hear now Natalie moaning in pain and Ian saying ow over and over again. Amy then realized that those two had quietly caught up behind her and got knocked off as had she backed away. Amy quickly stood up and backed away from Natalie who had taken her dart gun out. The last thing Amy saw Natalie's dart gun aimed at her.


	2. A Phone Call To England

"Amy! Wake up! Amy . . . "  
Amy stirred reaching for something. But her hands kept meeting air. Amy rubbed her eyes and opened them gently. She was in some couch with her book in front of her. She turned around and looked at Ian, who was facing her. Amy instantly leaped out and acted just like how Dan had wanted her to. She was in a karate position.  
"I'm not afraid to attack!" She said in a strong voice.  
"Look, Amy. I am not going to hurt you. I just came to ask if you wanted to eat something, or drink something. We have a professional chef at the ready to make any type of cuisine in the kitchen." Ian said in a normal tone as if he was one of the air hostesses.  
Amy wasn't so quick on letting her guard down.  
"What i want is to be let go. And not in a parachute or anything . . . ." Amy said lowering her voice as the sentence ended.  
"What i want is to be let go" Amy repeated defiantly.  
But Amy's stomach grumbled which gave him all the answer he needed.  
"i will send in some couscous."  
"What the heck is couscous?"  
"Have you NEVER eaten Moroccan cuisine before?"  
"No. I am a normal kid who eats pizza and other stuff. Normal kids DO NOT eat couscous." Amy answered back clearly understanding that she had in her own way dissed him in her strong voice.  
"Okay . . . . Pizza it is then."  
"Hey wait!" Amy bolted right in front of him. I'm only having one slice and make sure your . . . parents don't tell the chef aboard to poison it. People try hard enough. I don't want to be poisoned just because I ate pizza.

Amy went back to the couch she had been sitting in and took her book. She finally felt herself. The plane, the high tech features, the 60 inch TV, all of them. They were oblivious to her as she had the book in her hands. But as she read, she fainted.

* * * * *

"Where is that girl?"  
Nellie and Dan who was holding Saladin in his hands were too worried to care that they were going to miss their plane now. Amy was missing. Where she was or what happened they didn't know. They couldn't find her. It had been more than 7 hours since she had gone into the bookstore. But she wasn't there anymore. Nellie was flailing her arms all over the place. They had searched all over the airport and they had even asked the airport policeman if they could help them search for Amy. But they couldn't even find her.

At that moment of 10 minutes of flailing her arms, Nellie's cell phone ringed. Nellie picked it up and said in a loud voice "who is this?" It was that creep Ian Kabra on the other side of the line.  
"Okay, we have a problem right now so we delightfully will hang up on you."Nellie said angrily clearly aware she was wasting her time.  
"Amy is missing isn't she?" Ian said in a sadistic voice.  
"How do you know . . . . Wait. HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?"  
"That doesn't matter. Amy is in my parent's plane right now with my parents, Natalie, and I."  
"WHAT!" Nellie roared.  
Dan was beside Nellie and could hear everything clearly. But Dan let Nellie do all the shouting. That was one of Nellie's specialties.  
"Why in the world would you kidnap her and take her on your jet."  
"Firstly, I did not kidnap her. I simply followed her until my father called to tell that he got Amy." Ian said as if he was an angel.  
"And second, my father is taking her back to England with us to interrogate her about what clues she and Daniel-"  
"It's DAN! D-a-n! DAN!" Dan shouted, spelling his name out.  
"Yes, okay, that Amy and Dan have."  
"You better watch out, Kabra. We are getting Amy back. If that is the last thing that we do. Okay fine. The last thing that I do."  
Nellie hung up and turned to face Dan.  
"Hello there old chap. Say ta ta to Jakarta. We are going to England." in a bad British accent.


	3. TORTURE and No Cherry Garcia!

"Hey! Hey miss air hostess. Do you have any Ben and Jerry's cherry Garcia?" Dan shouted over many heads standing up and waving his hands to show that he asked for the ice cream. Nellie, Dan, and Saladin were on their way to "rescue" Amy from the evil Cobras. So on the plane to England, Nellie was searching up on where the Cobra's mansion was and Dan was trying to get his hands on some cherry Garcia. The unfortunate air hostess walked over to the aisle where Dan was sitting as reluctantly as she could look. Her high heels were making clanking noises on the airplane annoyingly. She walked over in front of Dan. "Yeah. I want to know if you have any cherry Garcia. You do have cherry Garcia?" Dan asked inquiringly. "I'm sorry." the air hostess said clearly that she was not sorry."We do not have any . . . . Cherry Garcia. But we do have vanilla ice cream." "No cherry Garcia!" Dan exclaimed surprised. Dan fell to the floor of the plane and the air hostess took a step back."Why must these forsaken airplanes lack in my beloved cherry Garcia! Why? Whyyyyyy!" Dan said loudly making everyone turn and stare at him like he was some kind of lunatic, mentally disabled kid."Oh yeah. I'll have that vanilla ice cream now."Dan turned back to saying to the air hostess that was certainly embarrassed. Then a hand grabbed out and pulled him back onto his seat. Turned out it was Nellie who had grabbed him and carefully put Saladin in his arms. "Here you take care of Saladin. I found out where that family of megalomaniacs lives. They live somewhere called "Elegant Woods" estates. There's a shock, "elegant". There is loads of Mansions spread out over the place so they would have like 20 football fields big of spaces for each mansion. Those Cobras seem to have the biggest ones there is there in that estate place. Dan snorted."What are you going to do with that much space? Host the Olympics?" He said sarcastically. "I don't know. All I know is that they'll also have a dungeon there too. Bet they'll do something to Amy to give up all the clues you two have?" Dan took the laptop from Nellie and placed it on his pull out eating table on the behind of the seat facing him. He started minimizing the web pages when he saw that Nellie had been checking her email. There, she had opened one of the emails she got. It was from clashhgrl. He checked out what the email said and was surprised to see it. There typed in the email said "I'm tracking Amy. Kabras kidnapped her and taking her to England home. Get there as fast as you can. Keep your talents to yourself. A&D getting suspicious". Obviously the A&D meant Amy and Dan. But how did they know that Amy and he were getting suspicious? Who really was Clashhgrl? He turned to Nellie to see that she was right now fast asleep with Saladin cuddled up in her lap. Who really was Nellie? Dan went back to checking her emails when he saw out of the corner of his eye that each new email contained the password for the next one that she got. He read what password was and memorized it. He minimized Nellie's email and put his laptop on sleep. Worst of all, they had even forgotten his vanilla ice cream. Kabra Mansion- Amy's eyes flickered open as sunlight came streaming in her eyes through the windows. Amy found herself in a luxurious bedroom. There was an exquisite looking desk, with a comfy chair. The room itself was decorated splendidly with the decor and everything. But it wasn't what Amy was used to. She slipped out of her bed and quickly made it back to what she thought it normally looked like. She quickly hurried over to the desk where her book was resting on the middle. She grasped the cold book in her hands and hurried out of her room. She was immediately lost. The ceiling and walls looked like they never ended. Going on and on. There were rooms. Many, many rooms. Amy walked along the hall scared. Where was she? Amy started jogging through the place. As she jogged, she saw a room with bookshelves. It clearly was a library. Amy turned and stepped into the library. The library was like nothing Amy had ever seen before. Books went on and on. The carpet on the ground was plush. The sofas were in the middle of the library all laid out nicely. She ran up to the bookshelves and looked all around. There was books and books with different embroiders and names. One of the books caught her attention. The title read "The history of Cahill's and the originals". Amy took the book out and went back to the middle of the library where the sofas were. She quickly sat down. The book was beautiful to her. She opened it and flipped to the first page. There was the same picture as the one in Alistair's secret library. The couple Gideon and Olivia together with alchemic symbols around them spread out. As she read, she was blocked away from the world she inhabited. She was now in the book's world. The words were spitting and fueling pictures into her mind like a mini movie player. She didn't even notice someone slip inside the library like a snake and sit beside her.

"Amy." Amy turned her head and was facing to see Ian beside her. He was holding her South Africa book in his hands and was staring at Amy. "Uh . . . . w-where did you get my b-book?" "It was over there by some of the bookshelves." "Oh. I g-guess i dropped it there while i took this to read," Amy said showing that she was reading a book. "Would you like to join my family in-" Ian was interrupted when Natalie walked into the Library and gave Ian and Amy a look of utter disgust. "Why must she come here too. This is a luc-" But Natalie was interrupted too when Vikram and Isabel walked into the Library. Both of them were wearing casual wear and looked angelic. "Ian, Natalie. Have you not asked Amy to come and join us for our lovely party we are throwing tomorrow?" Their father said in a silky British accent like Ian's."We are inviting princes and everyone. Do come." Vikram and Isabel turned away when he turned back remembering something and saying,"We are also going to be going to Have a little tournament of tennis here this afternoon. Do come." The two left the library leaving Ian, Natalie, and quite astonished Amy. She turned to face Ian and Natalie. "Why aren't your parents torturing me or something or trying to kill me for the clues me and dan got? What? Your parents are inviting me to parties and tennis tournaments and acting as if I'm the queen!" "Look. We even have no idea what they are trying to do to you. I'm amazed our father even let you on our plane! You are some poor orph-" Natalie got cut off again for the second time that day. "Shut up Natalie," Ian said angrily at Natalie who was astounded he would even say that. Amy was there in the middle confused. "Why do you two always fight unless you are about to . . . .i don't know. Do something lucian like?" Amy asked. Amy's question left all three of them silent.

"Do i actually have to come to this . . . uh . . . tournament?" Amy asked uncertainly trying to break the silence.  
"Yes. Unfortunately you have to."Natalie retorted angrily.  
"Can't i just stay here in the library?"  
"No." Natalie said back to her even more angry which made her face less pretty than usual.

Natalie stormed out of the library fuming leaving Amy and Ian alone in the Library.

"I can show around the house . . . . if you want to." Ian said to her.  
"Uh . . . ."  
Amy didn't even know what to say. But then she thought what would she do if she stayed in the library. Read a book. Anyways. She could check out the place so that she can actually find a way to escape.  
"Uh . . . . okay then," and Amy nervously stood up and followed him out of the library.


	4. Parties and Twists

Chapter 4:

Amy felt different. She had to agree wearing a fancy dress was _not _the same feeling like her jeans and old t-shirt, but it was something else.

Amy had been in the Kabra's mansion for only 2 days and she had been trying to escape from everything and everyone by staying in the library. She had pondered on books and books. Amy was searching for something that might also lead her to a clue; maybe after she got out of the dungeon she was trapped in.

Amy looked at herself for the last time in the mirror, sighed, and left to the party which she undoubtedly couldn't say no to.

Amy walked down the halls and corridors until she found the ballroom. When she walked in, her heart skipped a beat. It was beautiful. Just like the rest of the house. She walked in quietly and tried to keep her head down so that no one saw her.

She felt weird in the dress as she walked on. Something even more stranger was that she could feel eyes on her. She walked a bit faster and on with a bit "sorry!" and "excuse me!" as she went.

She stopped short at a table with two chairs facing each other. She sat down in one of them and looked around her. She knew her shyness was building up-but she stopped it. She had grown stronger in the clue hunt.

She was amazed to know that the Kabra's knew the royal family. Prince Henry and William were looking charming in their suits. There were some celebrities, famous singers-then again. How could they _not _know them? Amy thought back to Russia and how she had read up countless books on Rasputin and Anastasia. Anastasia's mother was Queen Victoria's _granddaughter. _

"How am I related to them?" She asked to herself in a whisper.

"You are. Do you want to eat something? You look pale."

Amy turned her head to face Ian. He was wearing a designer black suit and he looked as gorgeous as ever. _Don't think that. He left you for dead. He doesn't care about me, _Amy thought.

"Thanks," she muttered and took the small plate of something she had no idea was. Amy took a small bite of the food. She hated it. She made a small grin, trying to cover the disgust that was about to form on her mouth. She put the plate down casually and was about to say something when Ian interrupted her.

"Do you want to meet some people? I'll introduce you myself."

Before Amy could reply, Ian pulled her away from her seat and found herself on her feet with Ian.

"Amy, I would like you to meet Prince Henry and William."

"Ah, yes. Hello there _Ian._ Looks like you _finally _got yourself a girlfriend. And a very pretty one at that too." Prince William said in his British accent.

"Yes, it seems like you have finally met a lovely lady that can actually put up with you." Prince Henry added.

Amy blushed hard but then realized that they were insulting Ian and they had said that _she _was Ian's girlfriend.

"Let me introduce you to them properly, love. Amy this is Prince William and Henry. William and Henry, this is Amy _Cahill_." Ian said through gritted teeth.

"Ah yes. Another Cahill I suppose. Now I must wonder . . . . Of whom is she? I was wondering how your parents would feel if she was in another . . . . . part of the family. You understand where I am coming from?"

Ian looked angrily at the princes for half a second before resuming his usual I-am-a-rich-guy-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it-cause-I-don't-care look.

"Amusing, I have to admit. Yet I don't see where this is of your concern." Ian said back calmly, but trying to keep his anger back.

Amy wished Dan had been here to imitate the princes and Ian. It would have really helped her rather than backing away a few steps from the three from the three and blushing more.

"Wow. Talk about nutters going wild. If I were you, I would really ditch them _now._"

Amy turned around ecstatic to hear finally her au pair's voice.

"Wow, Amy. Nice dress. Did they torture you _that _much?" Nellie asked also clearly happy to see Amy.

"It wasn't my choice. I'd rather wear my jeans and get out of here and stay in the library or something."Amy replied.

"You know we are trying to kidnap you back so can we hurry up? The place stinks. Not one bag of Doritos anywhere. Such party poopers- people these days." Dan said stepping out from behind Nellie with Saladin cuddled up in his arms.

"Dan!"

"Yes, I know. Now can we go? Being around these people suffocates me." Dan giving that imitation put both his hands around his throat and made choking noises.

"Sure, I need to pick something up though in my room."Amy said to Nellie, ignoring Dan even though a few people were starting to look.

"Okay, but be careful. This whole room is filled with Lucians. Oh yeah, I also got a phone for you so that we can talk or send me a warning." Nellie warned quickly, and gave Amy her new phone before turning away from them and to the snack table.

Amy fast walked past everyone and out of the party. She was now running in the hall that her room was in. She stopped and opened the door hard enough that she knew if Natalie would come in and search the room, she would shriek.

But when she entered her room, she felt someone's presence among hers. She flicked the switch and the lights came on. In front of her, was Ian with her jade necklace in one hand and her book in the other . . . .

YAY! Do you guys like the cliffy? Well it's obvious there WILL be another chapter!

Sorry guys if I haven't been updating but I rarely can update on the weekends. I mostly likely can on weekdays though.

Oh yeah, I don't own anything at all!

PLUS thanks to all of you who commented my story! I don't take anything personally but I take those suggestions and try to use them! I hope you liked it though!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"Ian, give it back now. What are you even doing here?"Amy whispered dangerously.

"Look, love. You have to understand. My parents made me chip you and I can't-"

"You actually chipped me AGAIN!"Amy said shouting now. "Don't call me love you snake!"

With that Amy charged at Ian and did an attempted punch at him at the stomach. Amy hard had never been much of a lethal thing, though.

Ian remained where he was.

"Give my necklace back, _and the book_."Amy said angrily. "What happened to your fight with those princes huh?"

"Oh, that wasn't really a fight. He always loses." With that Amy turned around to find those obnoxious princes smiling.

Amy turned back to face Ian who for some reason, was looking at the ground.

"Oh, wow. Great job, Ian. You got these two here to help you with your dirty work huh?" Amy said scowling at him with anger starting to boil in her. _How could he do this?_

"Get out now! Get out you two! We don't need you here. You wouldn't want the world mourning the tragic death of the princes of Wales being sniped midday tomorrow, now would you?"Ian whispered silently.

"You can't tell us what to-"

"Yes I can. May I remind you that you two are one phone call away from ending up dead in the Thames?"

The princes both paled like they had seen a ghost. The princes then quietly walked out of the room muttering curses beneath their breaths at Ian. None of the three boys knew it, but Amy had put her new cell phone on silent and had texted Nellie that she needed help in her room. She had had experience from Sinead's phone which she fortunately lost in her abduction.

Clapping filled the room and Amy and Ian both looked around the room to see the source of the clapping.

"Okay, snaky rich dude. Step away from my sister and hand over her stuff."

Amy grinned and could see her brother come in the room with a plate full of food. This was going to be good.

"I would love to, Daniel. But you are trespassing in _my house_, you are threatening me with a _pile of food,_ and you believe that you can overpower me with your _ninja lord skills_."Ian replied smugly clearly happy with his statement.

"One, I believe he is a ninja lord. Two, give Amy back her stuff you snake. Three, before you say anything, I am an _au pair. _Never underestimate the powers of au pairs everywhere. Finally, get ready to cry for _your mommy._" Nellie said coming out with a sly grin all over her face ready with a plate of food.

Amy without any warning went over to Ian and kissed him. Amy was becoming more Cahill for one significant reason. This was a distraction and she knew it.

But for some reason, Ian was kissing her back. She knew the distraction working better than she had hoped and she took her necklace and book back but still kept it going. Then she broke it off.

"Go!" Amy shouted and stepped back letting Dan and Nellie shower Ian with the disgusting food he had given her earlier.

"Amy! Wait!" Ian called before starting to run after her with Dan and Nellie running right behind him. Amy looked around frantically. The only places she knew in the house were the library and the dining hall.

Amy picked the library and ran towards it with her necklace and book tucked safely in her hand. She pushed the door open and ran in the library.

Amy knew the whole library by heart and hid behind the best place she knew of. The encyclopedia section.

She hid behind the bookshelf and kept her breath slow and silent so he couldn't hear her.

"Amy, come out of there. I need to talk to you." Ian said huffily after running. "You can't stay in the _encyclopedia section _forever."

_How did he know that? _She thought.

Amy turned back cautiously to find herself pushing on something. She turned around and that it was one of those bodiless statues that rich people had. _That explains why they have it, _she thought.

Amy pushed with all her might and found herself . . . . On someone?

YAY! Cliffy! Ok people! I would like about 5-10 reviews if you guys liked it or not. I am fine with negative ones too like all the time. It helps to grow up with an older brother!


	6. CHAPTER 6 JK, its that i own this

Ok, I don't own the disgusting food, a.k.a caviar or anything else and I especially do not own the princes of Wales (that sounds weird) or any of the characters in this. So keep reviewing and stuff! I will be having a chapter 6 soon!


	7. THANKS!

Hi! It's me artfanaticrox! I would just like to thank all the people that added my story and that gave me reviews! I would also like to say that it is fun to do fanfics with everyone (I know it sounds sappy).

Well, that's it!

**p.s ****YOU MUST REVIEW MY STORY OR ELSE . . . . . .**


	8. Cahills are back

Sorry everyone about me not really updating for a LONG time, so here it is, the FINAL CHAPTER!!!! Don't worry there's a sequel. So here it is, Chapter six (hey that rhymes!)

Chapter 6-

"Amy! What are you doing here? You should be lucky it was me or someone else would have killed you!"

"Nataliya!" Amy exclaimed. "What are _you _doing here?"

Apparently, Amy was louder than Nataliya likes because Nataliya shushed her.

"Talk quietly we are in a small Lucian database. But how did you get here? Many branches agents have tried and failed to get in here! But you got in! Grace would be proud of you." Nataliya said quietly.

"Well, the Kabra's father, I am guessing your leader, abducted me while I was in the airport and . . . ."

But Amy never got to finish her sentence because she went crashing down as Nellie, Dan and Saladin came out of nowhere like her a few moments before.

"Owww . . . . How did you guys get here?" Amy asked as she rubbed her ankle.

"Oh. I would love to tell you that story dear sis. But you seem to be LEAVING YOUR BUTT PRINT ON ME!" Dan shouted which came out muffled a bit because Amy _was _sitting on Dan.

"Oh. Sorry Dan." Amy said apologizing.

But Dan kept on muttering something about a "sister bookworm mark on his face for the rest of his life".

"Oh yeah, Ian was all like 'wah wah I'm gonna get you people' and then we were all like `nyah ha ha, we ruined your clothes' and then Dan was hiding and then he saw that funny head statue dude and then he started picking it's nose. He pushed it a bit too much and then he pulled me and then we came crashing down here." Nellie piped.

"Problem is I don't know where we are right now."

Nellie then saw Nataliya and saw Nataliya's suit which had a Lucian emblem on it.

"Ah! It's a Lucian! Why aren't you guys running?" Nellie said hysterically.

"Uh . . . . Nellie. This is our friend Nataliya. We met her in Russia. She . . . . . helped us around the place." Amy said, not quite sure if Nellie was going to buy it.

"Do not worry. But I must get you out of here safely. You don't know how much of a danger it could be for the three of you. I will return you back into the library and then get you out."

Without warning Nataliya started running up to the wall and pressing it in a number of places. When she stopped, a doorway appeared.

"Now I know how Harry Potter feels . . . . ." Dan muttered.

* * *

"You know . . . . . that girl was a bit cute. Don't you agree? I mean besides the part of bloody Ian who fancies her, which classes her down a notch . . . ."

"Oh shut it William. Bloody Ian is probably going to come up on us and be a git like he always is if we even utter a word about his _girlfriend_."

"Yes, you are right. But the girl has so much potential!"

"William, I must be very frank with you."

"Yes?" William said earnestly.

"You have to stop reading those teen life magazines." He said sarcastically at William, grinning.

"Hey! I don't read them! You won't believe what they were talking about this week! It was all over . . . . . Fine. I'll stop reading them . . . ." He mumbled embarrassed.

They then both started bickering about other things, but Prince William's mind was only about the reddish brown haired girl he had met in the ball. He was thinking about Amy Cahill. He just hoped bloody Ian and his bloody brother wouldn't find out. They _were_ a bunch of gits.

_**Hi guys! I was going to call that a chapter but then I figured I should write more! I **_**HAVE **_**been away for some time! Hope you like it!!!!!! Oh yeah! Sorry for going AWOL!**_

"Déjà vu . . . . Hate the feeling."

"What are you talking about Dan?" Amy asked.

"Oh! I just like saying Déjà vu. It just sounds like `I peed on you!'. Well, kind of."

"You're such a dweeb."

"Like I haven't heard that before . . . ." Dan muttered before snoozing off beside her.

Nataliya had helped them get out of the mansion with ease- which wasn't a problem to them-and get them in a cab to the airport with a backpack that Nataliya had insisted they take.

Now they were stuck in a cab with a cat back on a crash diet, an au-pair with a punk-concert loud iPod, and a smelly old I'm-gonna-grow-my-beard-till-my-butt cab driver. Oh joy.

"You're here, chaps," the gruff cab driver said in an off British accent.

The trio and Egyptian Mau made their way out of the cab and sprinted into the airport. They were back.


End file.
